


Dic 15th, 12:03 PM

by viren_writes (fearlesswind)



Series: make my wish come true [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Finally!, Klancemas 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post Season 8, Snow, Snowball Fight, Trip - Freeform, christmas trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/viren_writes
Summary: Lance huffs and opens his eyes, staring out into the blank wooden ceiling.‘Am I really falling in love with Keith again?’Prompts: Snowball Fight + Cold☃️
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: make my wish come true [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037700
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Dic 15th, 12:03 PM

**Author's Note:**

> edit: look at the wonderful drawing @Cupp13c4k3s made for the fic!!! they are the best of the best and i can't thank them enough for the gorgeous piece😭😭😭😭 here's the [**link**](https://twitter.com/Cupp13c4k3s/status/1342159949233758209)  
> 

The faintest rays of sunshine peek through the window, enveloping the dark room in a soft orange glow. Even after two weeks of being there Lance can’t get used to the early sunsets at two o’clock and the weird ass purples and dark blues in the sky. He misses the sun too much in the afternoon, craving the warmth it radiates. 

And yet, he stays holed up in his room. 

The clock ticks by. It’s already noon and Lance refuses to go outside. His stomach grumbles once more, demanding to be properly fed with biscuits and hot chocolate. The man only paces right and left in the guest room, still clad in his pajamas and a white hoodie covering his shivering chest. 

He never sleeps late. Ever since the vacation started he would wake up at 8 o’clock sharp and go on his day, make breakfast, lounge around the living room, and then part to bed at 10 o’clock. Not early, not late. 

But for the past four days, Lance would go to bed late. Later than anyone in the cabin. And thus he would wake up late. He would wake up, curl up in bed and wait for another five hours until it was safe to come down. 

Because waking up early meant meeting up with Keith. 

Just the two of them.

_Alone._

Lance huffs, stops his pacing, hands thrown up in the air only to start all over again. 

He had to make it awkward. His heart had to go and beat out of place, out of rhythm and throw him into this mess. They were getting fine! God they were already on good terms after that terrible fight, and now… Fuck, now Lance can even look Keith’s way without turning into jelly. 

“Why, why, whyyyyy” Lance whines, hiding his face between his palms and throwing himself onto the bed. He bounces on the mattress and just nuzzles into the messed up covers, curling up into a ball. If Keith hadn’t picked him up like a fucking damsel in distress, if he hadn’t cuddled with him over by the fireplace and if he hadn’t come to Alaska looking like a lost puppy, he wouldn’t be in this disaster.

His heart thrums and Lance whines even harder. 

“Stupid fucking heart,” He sniffs, taking his trusty red blanket into his arms, “Why make me feel like this again?”

And the memory of Keith’s lips resurfaces and Lance is just about done. 

All in all, deep down inside his mind, he’s not surprised at this development. So he might’ve had a tiny (extremely small) crush on Keith back in their Garrison days. And obviously that had blown into a full on infatuation as they grew closer together and Lance ended up as his right-hand man. Only for his heart to end up in pieces the moment the Half-Galra packed up his things and fled for the Blade. 

The image of Keith’s turning back still stings and Lance did the only logical thing to do, which was to throw himself all over again onto a new crush. This time his target being Allura. 

‘ _Because that ended up perfectly_ ’ He rolls his eyes, turning from one side of the bed to the other. And though the princess and him did date for a while, neither one of them was set on the relationship, even less with the war raging around them. Maybe, maybe if that wasn’t in the way, they could’ve tried…

But Keith’s soft smile appears behind his eyelids. 

Lance huffs and opens his eyes, staring out into the blank wooden ceiling. 

_‘Am I really falling in love with Keith again?’_

And because he still doesn’t have an answer, he springs up from the bed, blanket over his shoulders and exits the bedroom. He hopes Hunk and Romelle are back from their shopping trip to the market, because if not then that would mean Shiro, Allura and Pidge would still be out doing their last minute Christmas shopping. And that would mean…

Being alone with Keith.

He whines in the spot, really wanting to dart back inside his bedroom but his grumbling stomach can’t take any longer. Cursing he walks down the stairs, craning his ears for any movement coming from the rooms below, but it’s silent. Reaching the last step, he turns down the hallway and everything looks deserted. Maybe Keith left with them? 

Lance frowns but continues on, set on reaching the kitchen until a fierce gust of icy wind runs through him. He shrieks, jumping out of his skin as he draws the red blanket closer. What the _fuck_ was that? Turning he sees the front door wide open, a field full of snow greeting his eyes. He blinks and then recognizes the lone sitting figure at the porch.

Keith has his back to him, black mane tied up into a low ponytail and dressed in his usual biker jacket and boots. He’s leaning back on the steps of the porch, unwavering and looking out into the distance. Lance could easily sneak back upstairs, or at least duck into the kitchen, but the picture of the man sitting all alone strikes a cold dread in his heart. 

His feet drag him over to the threshold and an icy wind greets him the moment he steps out. Lance tugs on the hat of his hoodie, his ears and nose growing numb as the coldness strikes against his face. He can feel himself shivering, fingers clenching on the red fabric over his shoulders but he stops right next to Keith.

“Hey” He says with chattering teeth. It snaps his teammate out of his train of thought, the man jerking in his spot. Indigo meets blue and Lance finds himself leaning down to sit next to Keith. 

“Lance” The way his name sounds in Keith’s lips leaves him breathless. So soft, so delicate, almost like a prayer, a hope. Despite the cold, he feels his cheeks blushing, “Wait you’ll freeze to death out here”

“I’ll manage” He nervously chuckles, eyes stuck on the intricate wooden patterns of the porch. God his hands are icy cold but he’s burning up from the inside. His sock-clad feet are wet from the snow, the white and fluffy substance gathering just over the edge of the entrance, “Nothing my trusty blanket can’t cover”

As if on cue, another gust of wind rushes through and a tremendous sneeze racks over his body. 

“C’mere” 

Keith doesn’t ask and simply slides next to Lance, thighs and arms touching each other as the man slips his arms over his back. It reminds him of when they were cuddling back in the living room, how easy and effortless Keith had pulled him closer. This feels entirely different, a bit more hesitation as the man places his calloused hand on the small of his back. It only makes him blush harder. 

He feels warmer in an instant. Was it from Keith’s Galra DNA or the embarrassment, Lance wasn’t sure and he wasn’t too keen on knowing the answer. Instead he tugs the red blanket closer and leans his head over the man’s shoulder. 

“Thank you” He whispers and then sighs, “Sorry I’ve been distant lately” 

“Don’t worry” Keith’s shoulders drop, the rigidness over his features slowly seeping out. The man takes a deep breath and then continues, “Something on your mind?” 

_‘You’_ He thinks _‘Just you’_

“Just missing my family” His mouth says, and while it’s true, it’s not the truth Keith wants to hear, “Pretty standard for me”

He chuckles but Keith eye’s only slid back into his, searching and troubled. Last thing he wants is to keep bothering his crush with trivial things, so he changes the subject. 

“Have you been watching the snow this whole time?” He giggles, hand reaching up to scribble over the white surface. 

“First time seeing it fall” Keith says as snowflakes continue to rain down upon the field, “And I’m waiting for someone.” 

“Shiro and the others?” He leans back, the man’s arm still curled around his waist. Keith smirks, all handsome and devilish and well it’s only making it harder to keep his heart at bay, “W-Well they shouldn’t be long now, they said they would come back at noon” 

“Hmm I sure hope they do” The man murmurs, amused and something tugs at Lance’s chest but he ignores it. They sit in silence for a couple of beats, snowflakes still falling in front of them and as they touch the field, an idea springs to mind. 

“You’ve never seen snow right?” He asks, head turning to look back at Keith. The man simply shakes his head, calm and unbothered as he continues to gaze at the white cold field. And that’s when a grin plays at Lance’s lips as he asks, “So you’ve never been in a snowball fight?” 

Keith’s eyes widen a fraction and the moment he turns back around, Lance is already shoving a handful of cold piercing snow at his face. 

_“Lance!”_

“Sorry!” He yells, not sorry at all as he scrambles far away from Keith and into the snow. The cold pierces through his feet, his socks all wet from the contact, the red blanket still around his shoulders as he tries to run through the thick snow. 

“Get back here!” Keith yells, and Lance takes a moment to look back just as a snowball flies past his side. 

“No way! You’ll murder me!” Taking a deep breath, he skiddles to the ground, hands freezing as he takes more snow and bundles it up in a neat round sphere. Lance turns and fires, hitting the other man right in the chest. A shivering laugh goes past his lips as he picks up more snow and starts running. 

“Oh it’s on McClain!” 

His fingers tremble as he makes another snowball but the moment he tries to hit Keith with it, a piercing cold lands right over his cheek. Lance shrieks, as the Half-Galra has no mercy and hits him over the legs. 

“ _You fucking-!_ ” He shoots Keith another snowball and misses, “It’s cold!” 

“Not my problem!” Keith laughs back and Lance dodges another oncoming projectile. 

“Bring it on Kogane!” 

They ran all over the field, Keith chasing after Lance and vice versa, snowballs flying into the air and hitting the other. Footprints and trails decorate the snow as they shriek and laugh at the cold. Lance is shivering, his whole blanket drenched in white, but he’s never felt better. He giggles, yells and sings everytime he hits Keith, unabashed and so full of energy. 

It feels so foreign to feel like this again. So free, so happy. With flushed cheeks and chattering teeth, he’s never felt more alive and grateful for everything. For being here, for being alive, for meeting the team. For meeting Keith. And everytime he steals another glance at te man, his heart kicks into overdrive. 

His feelings are out on the open now and god he’s sure Keith is going to-

“Guys!” 

Hunk and the others appear a few feet away and before any of them can ask, Keith and Lance both start a full on snowball war against them. More shrieks and laughs fill the white space, everyone rushing for cover or falling down into the heap of snow. Allura doesn’t waste a second to pummel Lance into the ground with snowballs, Romelle taking up the rear and failing to dodge Pidge’s attack. Keith and Shiro are throwing snowballs at each other, Hunk getting hit with most of them. 

It’s a wet mess. Everyone is laughing and shivering, but they keep running and launching snowball after snowball. Lance doesn’t know how much time has passed, but his fingers are numb and the bridge of his nose is ice. He dodges another upcoming attack from Hunk until he’s face to face with Keith.

Keith who’s holding up a giant-ass looking snowball.

He shrieks, feet slipping on the ground as the Half-Galra barrels down the ton of snow over his body. Lance crashes into the snow, lower body all buried underneath the white mountain as more breathless giggles and laughs escape his lips. 

“I give, I give!” He says between sneezes, failing to crawl away from the snow, “Please mercy!”

Keith rolls his eyes and offers his hand. And because Lance won’t go down so easily, he pulls him down into the snow without thinking. 

There’s a yell and then Keith lands right on top of him, burying them deeper into the snow. Lance laughs between chattering teeth and God even with all of that freezing ground, Keith’s chest is like a warm sizzling heater.

“No fair, you’re not even cold” Lance says, head buried over the crook of Keith’s neck, and he hopes the cold conceals the stuttering of his heart.

“And you’re fucking freezing” Keith huffs, but doesn’t move to pull away. Instead he brings Lance’s shivering body closer to his own, the heat melting away his icy fingers.

  
“You know I taught Takashi was exaggerating it when we talked over the phone, but I have to say I’m pleased I was wrong”

Lance and Keith both look up from their hole in the snow and standing right in front of them is Adam with the biggest smirk over his lips and a flashing camera. There’s a beat before Adam’s glasses fly off thanks to a snowball Keith aimed right at his face. 

“You don’t get to say that!” The Half-Galra yells, scrambling away from Lance with flushed cheeks. Adam chuckles and then the two of them run all over the field again, “You and Shiro were unbearable to look at!”

Screams and yells from both Adam, Keith and the rest of the team continue to echo through the morning sky, but Lance tunes them out. His heart hasn’t stopped that erratic heartbeat even once, his mind is struggling to come up with any sentence and his fingers are still trembling. Though he knows that it’s not from the cold. 

Slowly he sits up from his spot, snow clinging to his body as his eyes instantly find Keith. There’s that clench from his chest, the butterflies that follow and that inability to look away from the man. 

Keith laughs and yells, caution thrown out the window as he tumbles both Adam and Shiro to the snow, mouth pulled wide and eyes crinkling with mirth and joy. He looks carefree, handsome and so, so happy that it instantly makes sense. 

_‘Am I really falling in love with Keith again?’_

The question springs up once more and in a beat Lance already knows the answer.

_‘Yeah. Yeah, I am’_

**Author's Note:**

> 🌺 [**tumblr**](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com)  
>  🌺 [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/viren_writes)  
> 
> 
> MUTUAL PINING FINALLY! god damn does it feel good to finally get here, thank god! finally these two are in the same page i would say. this is one of my favorite parts of the whole thing i have to admit and the next one is even better! Hope you enjoy this series through the month of December! Happy holidays to you all!


End file.
